My Story of The Girl in the Blossom Tree
by Luvviez
Summary: "No one is ever okay..." Mavis whispered, hanging her head in shame when she told the small child that. "But we live with it, and either way, we always fight back." As much as you know about Lucy, now's your chance to get to know Natsu from "The White Cherry Blossom" and find out the secrets of his past that he hides from others.
1. Chapter 1

A small boy picked up thick books from the floor, mumbling curse words under his breath as they kept slipping out of his grip. Hanging his head in defeat, he ran a hand through his smooth, silky black hair before getting to his feet, stumbling into the other room. "Mom!" he called, jumping out of the way as his little brother ran out after him squealing loudly. "Where's the wagon?" he asked, picking up the small boy to move him away from an expensive book that he was burrowing from the school. "Nastu, please keep your dirty hands away from the books. We don't have the money to pay for it." the boy explained, groaning as the said child started to reach for the book again.

"Zeref, Natsu is still a little kid. You can't blame him if he wants to be like you one day, an advanced student with a bright future." a woman with pink hair poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling at her two sons.

"Yeah, Zeref! I wanna be like you!" Natsu squealed, running over to his mother, a bubbly laughter coming from his mouth. Zeref rolled his dark eyes, reaching down to get the book.

"Mom, the wagon?" the boy asked again, gesturing to all the books on the floor.

"Oh! Right right! It's somewhere near the front door, please make sure there's no mud on it before bringing it into the house!" she called after him as he left to go get the item. Shaking her head, she gave her youngest son a piece of bread with a cup of orange juice. Zeref ran back in quickly, dragging the wagon behind him. Picking up all the books that were scattered around the house, he dropped them in the wagon with a loud thump. About to run back out the door, he paused, then ran up to his mother.

Getting up on his toes, he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly. "Love you, Mom." he whispered, ruffling his brothers hair playfully. "You too, Natsu." he smiled. Running back to his wagon, he gave it a big tug as it started to roll on it's own. Making his way to the side walk, he waved his hand excitedly as he saw his father across the street, on his way home from a whole night of work. Seeing his eldest son, the man moved his black, spiky hair out of the way and waved back.

Giggling to himself, Zeref tried to run the rest of the way to the small school that was in his town. His eyes lighting up as he saw a girl with short, wavey hair that was bleached blonde, with sharp green eyes. "Mavis!" he cheered loudly, bouncing up the rest of the way to meet up with her. The said girl smiled, covering her mouth to hold back a gentle laugh.

"Oh, hello, Zeref." she grinned, nodding her head in greeting. Looking up to his school, the boy let out a small breath in it's glory. Tugging his arm gently, the girl led him up the stairs, wanting to start the day already in the school which was going to make the poor kids of this town rich to the core.

* * *

Grunting, a man strolled down the side walk with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Looking to the side, he took the stick out of his mouth, blew out a cloud of smoke, and threw it to the side, into a dry backyard. Seeing his friends, the man bellowed in laughter, leaving the cigarette to continue to burn.

What no one noticed though, that the burning white stick caught hold of a dried up piece of grass. Catching fire, the grass burned brightly, the small fire slowly making it's way to the house the stood before it.

* * *

Yawning, Zeref flipped through the pages of one of his books. Pulling out a blank piece of paper from another book, he started to copy down the ancient writing with care, as gently as he could so he wouldn't make any mistakes. Mavis tilted her head to the side, watching him with interest. "Why do we even need to do this project in the first place? We've only got a hundred pages done, and we need three hundred more and translate all the words on each one of those pages. It's sooooooo boring." she sighed, laying her head down on the table.

"Yes, but, if I get this done in time, than I'll get a full scholar ship here! Mom and Dad won't have to pay for this anymore." he smiled, biting his bottom lip as he scribbled down more words onto the paper. Laughing, the blonde girl shook her head.

"You work too hard, Zeref."

"And you don't work enough, Mavis." he smiled.

Hearing screams, both turned their heads to peer out the window. Outside, people were running down the street, shouting at each other, trying not to run into the others. Opening the door, Zeref poked his head out, shouting to the closest person that stood there, yelling for water. "Sir! What's going on?!"

Turning his head, the man's eyes widened. "Zeref! Don't you know? You're house is burning down!" he shouted back before running off to help. Feeling a cold chill run through his body, the boy ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His thin shoes slapping against the pavement street, ignoring the sharp rocks that were nudging their way into his shoes.

Stopping shortly, he felt pure terror stab him in the heart as he saw the whole house on fire, it's wood burning under the angry flames. "NO!" he screamed, running forward. Feeling muscular arms wrap around him, a man from the town held back the young teen back.

"No boy...let's not risk anymore lives." he whispered, pressing the side of his face into his chest. Crying, Zeref struggled in his grasp.

"No! Mom! Dad! Natsu! Natsu...Natsu!" Zeref screamed, seeing his brother being pulled out of the burning house, which was getting close to ashes by now. Breaking free from his captors grasp, he ran up to the people who were holding his little brother.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" one shouted, another immediately finding a car to start.

"Wait!" the boy with pitch black hair wailed, waving his arms making all the people turn their attention to him. "Where's my mom and dad?" he croaked, looking at Natsu. That boy's pink hair was dusted with ashes, burns all over his body, but none that looked too serious. He looked like he was barely breathing, but he was.

"I'm sorry boy...but, when we went in, two people were crushed from a burning piece of wood. We could only get this one out, but he needs a hospital." the man holding his brother explained, handing it to a woman who was getting into the car.

"Well...I'm his brother, so please, let me come with him." Zeref begged, looking at them all pleadingly. Looking at each other, the man nodded, opening the door for Zeref. Climbing in, he heard it slam behind him. Holding back tears, he looked up, meeting eyes with Mavis, who stood there with a bewildered look on her face. Jerking forward, the car moved on, driving down the street. Soon coming out of town.

It wasn't long till they reached a hospital that was near by, Natsu was immediately rushed away to be looked at. The people from the town disappeared suddenly, and when looking out in the parking lot, the car was gone too. They had left, they had left the two there. Alone.

Running out into where the car used to be, he held back tears as he looked around. How, how could they have just left the two there? Hiccuping loudly, Zeref wiped his eyes as he slowly backed up into the hospital. Jumping when a woman touched his shoulder, he looked up at her with big teary eyes. "Oh hun...I'm so sorry for what has happened to you, the two people who brought you here told me what happened."

"R-really...?"

"Yes, and once your brother is all better, someone from the foster home system, and is going to help you find a new home." she smiled, gently petting his head. Backing up, Zeref shook his head slowly, tears spilling from his cheeks. Turning away from the nurse, he climbed into one of the chairs, pulling his knees up to his chest as he buried his face into his hands.

He sobbed, he cried for his beautiful mother, his hard working father, and his innocent little brother. How did this day turn so wrong so quickly?

* * *

He was finally allowed to see Natsu. Other than not serious burns, the only other thing he had wrong with him was all the smoke that was in his lungs. He had a little air mask on around his face, his tan skin looking as pale as ever. Wrapping his and around the smaller's one, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'll never, ever leave you." he whispered, laying his head down on the bed.

* * *

 **Luvviez: so this is going to be the story form for The White Cherry Blossom about Natsu's life, since that's what most people were wondering about most! Here's the first chapter, I really hope it's good . going to have to get used to writing it to get the story more into my head like my others.**

 **Review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu had woke up screaming and crying his head off. The burns that had been numbed earlier once again started to make it feel like fire was dancing all over his skin. Zeref sat in the corner quietly watching the nurses sooth and work on his younger brother. The wails didn't stop though, they kept bouncing off the wall, bouncing back into his ears making him wince. Finally, the cluster pulled away, revealing a crying little boy, who was reaching out for someone. No made a move though to go hug him. Zeref couldn't help but silently agree with what everyone else was thinking: he wasn't calling for them or him. "Mommy!" he screamed, thrashing his arms around. "Daddy! It hurts!" he wailed, arching his back in pain.

"Hold him down before he reopens the wounds." one of the nurses snapped as they moved around the small child once again. Trying not to trip over his own feet, the elder brother made his way through the small crowd of woman until he met the gaze of Natsu. Once seeing him, the boy bursted out in relief cries.

"Zeref! Zeref!" he sobbed, reaching his arms up to be held. Holding back his own tears, the said boy crawled into the bed and pulled the small boy to his chest, rocking back and forth. Looking up, he realized the nurses had backed away, giving the two brothers space.

"We'll leave you two alone..." one whispered, dipping her head at them.

"But we should tell you," another piped up from the back. "That, you are being taken to a foster home tomorrow." at that, they all left, leaving Zeref tensed up with fear as he felt Natsu's breath tickle his ear.

"Foster...home...?" he asked, his lungs allowing him to breathe more smoothly. "What...are they talking...about...?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, the boy looked into his brothers eyes, which was filled with utter confusion.

"Where's Mommy...and Daddy...?" his brother whimpered, trying to sit up to look around the room. "Where..."

"Um...well...they're asleep.." Zeref hiccuped, covering his mouth tightly. How was he supposed to explain this to his six year old brother, who had entered the fire wit his parents only to come out not knowing he was the only one to have survive it?

"Asleep...will they wake up soon? So I can...see them..?"

"No..." the boy whispered, swallowing down the cries that pleaded to rip out of his throat. "They're going to sleep forever. They're...they're not coming to wake up, Natsu." Zeref explained, sniffing hard. "They're in the stars now, and, that's the better place they deserve to be in."

"So they're...dead?" those shocking, straight forward words choked the older boys neck tightly, making those aching tears in his eyes finally rain down his cheeks.

"Yes," he choked out, small sounds escaping his lips. "They're gone, they're dead." squeezing his eyes shut, he silently cursed himself for breaking down like this. He was supposed to be the big brother, the one who was supposed to be strong for the younger one.

Warm, small fingers ran over his cheeks, making Zeref flinch, his eyes opening slowly to see Natsu wiping his older brother eyes. Sniffling himself, the younger brother gave him a weak smile. "Don't cry, Zeref. Like you said...they're in a better place.." he whimpered, burying his face into his brothers chest. Wrapping his arms around him, he tried to smile himself when he continued. "Plus, as long...as we have..each other...we'll be okay...right?"

"Right.."

* * *

Natsu took a deep breath, only to make him wince as pain exploded in his chest. His older brother was in the corner, fiddling with a locket that hung around his neck. If he had remembered correctly, their father had given him the necklace, for luck. He had promised Natsu the same thing, which had made the small boy be excited to be ten years old. Zeref got his exactly when the younger brother had just turned three, making him remember the seven year difference between the two. Natsu was born unexpectedly, none of the Dragneel's had planned for another child to look after.

 _But we never regretted having you._ His mothers voice sang in his head. All over again, he was in his mothers lap, over hearing Zeref yelling at his parents.

 _"If you didn't have, Natsu! Maybe things would be a little easier!" his brother cried, running out of the room and into his own room, slamming the door shut. Sighing, his father ran his hand through his hair._

 _"Will he be alright dear?" his wife asked, worry coating her voice._

 _"Yes, he's just upset that he wasn't accepted into that program, especially because we didn't have enough_ _money to pay for half of it." the man soothed, shaking his head in disappointment. "He should know better though."_

 _"Did I make Zewef upswet?" a small Natsu asked, tears glistening in his eyes. Breathing out, the slender woman approached her youngest son and held him up, sitting down on the floor, setting him on her lap._

 _"Oh no, sweetie. Zeref isn't upset because of you." she cooed, kissing his forehead while moving his bright salmon hair that matched hers aside._

 _"Am I ah miwsake?" the child whimpered, small cries erupting out of his mouth._

 _"Of course not. Yes, we didn't expect you to come, but we never regret having you. Zeref feels the same way." she smiled cheerfully.  
_

 _"Weally..."_

 _"Really." she giggled, rubbing her nose against his. "You're my little dragon, and you made us all happy that you came into our lives."_

Shaking his head, Natsu tried to get rid of the memory of the happy woman who he used to squeal at happily. Perking his head up when he heard the door creak open, he squeezed his lips together tightly when he saw a woman dressed in black poke her head in. "Excuse me, are you the Dragneel brothers?" the woman smiled gently, stepping into the room while she straightened her shirt. Zeref nodded slowly, lifting his chin up.

"Yes, I'm Zeref, and this is Natsu." he explained politely, reaching his hand out. Giggling, she shook it firmly smiling.

"Such a gentle man, it's great to meet you both. My name is April, and I'm the person who runs the foster home you two are going to be in. Now, you will both be in there till someone is willing to adopt both of you. We do not intend to go and separate you both, so you don't need to worry about that." she smiled, nodding at them. "Now, if you're both ready to go, let's be on our way?" Nodding, Zeref took Natsu's hand and led him out of the room.

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened when the car came to a stop, a tall, white, house loomed over them. Hopping out of the car, the small boy looked at his older brother excitedly. "Zeref! Have you ever seen a house so big?!" he squealed, running up to the front door. Trailing behind them, April giggled softly.

"This is the house you will be staying in. There are some other kids around here, so please be kind. I don't want any fights, or you will be transferred." the woman warned, waving her hand to the front door. Pulling out a key, the woman unlocked the door revealing a young man walking around with empty dishes in her hands. His eyes lit up when he saw the three. "Mom! I was just picking up the dishes that the others had left, they're all upstairs doing their homework." he explained happily, blinking when he felt the others gazes. "Oh...hello there." he smiled at them.

"Zeref, Natsu, this is my son who is helping out, his name is Riku." April smiled proudly at him. "Riku, these are the new recruits. Here we have Zeref, and Natsu, they'll be staying with us for a bit. So, maybe after you put those dishes down you can show these two to their new room." April explained, ruffling the boys hair before walking into the other room, small voices speaking up loudly in happy voices. Glancing at his brother, Natsu swallowed hard when he saw him roll his eyes in disgust.

Riku came back out a few seconds later, a wide smile on his face that looked identical to his mothers. "Well, let's get you two settled in and ready to go." he laughed, shaking his white hair from side to side as he led the bothers up the stairs into a small room that had a bunkbed. Gasping, Natsu ran up and squealed loudly as he ran up to the beds and plopped down on the bottom part.

"I call bottom bunk!" he laughed, kicking his feet in the air happily.

"He's a cutie," Riku whispered, watching the small boy with gleaming eyes. Looking up to him, Zeref secretly growled before nodding.

"He sure is..." walking up, Zeref leaned down and hugged his little brother tightly. "Together?"

"Together!"

* * *

 **Luvviez: Hewwo my little ones. Here's the second chapter! I hope it's good, don't want it to seem too boring for a while xD**


	3. Apologies to you

**To my fellow followers, friends, supporters, the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry.**

 **This year has been way too hard on me. My little brother was in the hospital for a few weeks in February, and straight after I had to attend my grandfathers funeral. It was only a short time after when the boyfriend I was with at the time, dumped me over a text message. I started to fail quite a few of my classes, especially math, and struggled to get portfolio's on the table in time for a final grade. When May rolled around, I had a fall out with one of my friends, and had to begin searching for a job so I could start paying for insurance. When I finally found a job, I've been busy ever since. I barely had time to sit down and do the thing I love most, write.**

 **Before I knew it, school came around once again, and I had to deal with schoolwork AND actual work. Then soon before I could even breathe, I met another boy, and fell for him hard as he did with me, and started focusing on a new relationship that is full of love. It is difficult to keep up with everything. I'm struggling in a lot of my classes, and with my semester portfolio's coming around, I have to start focusing on that as well. Work is ending for the season this week, so hopefully I can have a chance to focus on some of my other stuff.**

 **There _has_ been a writing club where we meet up for four hours just to write, but the leader is going through some hard times, so I haven't had time to sit and write there either. I have started a novel on kingdoms, knights, lovers, death, and family. Though it hasn't gotten that far either, it still needs to have a little work put into it and chapters still need to be added. **

**I am speaking tomorrow with women from around the world who are supporting the sciences for girls like me. I am speaking for something me and my girl friends struggle with at my science program: being equal to the men scientists and having a chance to prove that we can change the world too. (I know that women have improved in this but it's still an issue in our society) Their act has been inspired by the breathtaking movie _Hidden Figures,_ and wanting to let everyone know that we shouldn't be hidden no more. I'll have a chance to speak about my experiences with science and how I want to change the world with things I can discover in the future. **

**I've even gotten the chance to meet up with a Plant Virologist to start a portfolio about how viruses move through plants. I'm so excited to start my own experiments with it, which will begin next month. Doing something that I've wondered about a lot of my life, it's unbelievable that I, a high schooler, can experience such things with something so big. I need to get started on reading a college text book about it and take notes to ask the Virologist next time we meet.**

 **These stories, especially _The White Cherry Blossom_ , are my prides and joys. I have spoke about my own experiences with depression and have made other people aware about what really goes on through a person's mind with depression. Making people aware of the things that not everyone understands, and seeing them loving the story because it can relate to them, truly makes my heart swell with happiness. It makes me want to continue to speak up for the things I truly want to have other people hear about and to continue to write the novel that I am loving so much at the moment. It makes me so happy I've had all of you to support me through every step of the way. So thank you to ALL of you, for making me who I am today, the writer who I improved to be, and the girl who loves science and the words that appears on my paper with a stroke of a pen. **

**I will continue to write (or try) as much as I can with these stories. I just couldn't wait another day to sit and let you all wonder what had happened to me and the chapters that appear on my stories. When my winter break rolls around, I will try to update them as much as I can. I hope you understand that when I don't update right away, I'm just busy with my own life. I won't be able to write a special three year chapter for _The White Cherry Blossom_ when my birthday comes around on October 23rd next Monday, so that is saddening, but I know you guys will understand. And I _will_ add more chapters in _Wendy_ to make it not be as rushed as it was before. **

**Thank you again, I really mean it. And I apologize once more for just disappearing without an explanation. You're all too sweet for me. Until the next time I update my stories, I wish you all well.**

 **Much love, Luvviez.**


End file.
